Wu Qiang
Wu Qiang (Courtesy name: Xingming 興明, Xìngmíng) was a general and advisor who serve under Liu Bei during the late Eastern Han Dynasty and continue serving under the State of Shu Han Founded by Liu Bei. After serving the Imperial Army and countless warlords, Wu Qiang finally joined Liu Bei and his small group to help establish the foundation for Shu. He would be one of the longest survivors of the original founders, living to to see the beginning, and the end, of Shu. History Early Life & The Yellow Turban Rebellion Wu Qiang was born in the northwestern territory of Chai Sang, Yang Province. His father was a local horse breeder and salesman who also made weapons for the villagers. Because of his living environment, Wu Qiang learned how to fight with a glaive and on horseback, becoming one of the best cavalrymen in Yang. He was affiliated with the prestigious Sun clan, becoming acquainted with Sun Ce. Sometime later, Wu Qiang traveled to Jing Province to learn from Sima Hui, where he met Pang Tong, forming a small, but strong bond with him. After teaching him all he knew, Sima Hui gave Wu Qiang the nickname "Hidden Lion", as he believed that, although Wu Ming was very intelligent, he would never show his true skill unless a majestic figure, such as a "Dragon" or a "Phoenix", was there to make him pounce. When the Yellow Turban Rebellion broke out, his father, Wu Biao, who had been given the rank of Prefect of Lu Jiang, led a force of 30,000 to Wan to suppress Zhang Man Cheng, with Wu Qiang as vanguard leader. When they arrived, Zhang Man Cheng was fleeing with his army when the Wu clan's army attacked. Zhang Man Cheng rode to attack Wu Biao, slaying several men along the way, until Wu Qiang rode out and slew him in one stroke. He took the rebel's head, his golden-haired horse, and golden sword with him as their army marched back to Wan. Wu Qiang continued to show his strength at defense and fortunate advice, playing a crucial role in protecting the rearguard and main camp from Zhang Jiao and the Yellow Turbans. After they were put down, Wu Qiang was asked to be part of the Imperial Court as a minister. He gained the title Minister of Defense and was put in charge of well-trained troops and officers to protect the capital. He also petitioned the court to make his father Inspector of Si Province, making him a prestigious lord in the realm. Service under Dong Zhuo & Betrayal at Chang An During his short term as Minister of Defense, the Eunuchs began abusing their authority and caused Wu Qiang to join He Jin, Yuan Shao, and other warlords in expelling them from the capital. In the end, Wu Qiang was forced to side with Dong Zhuo after the latter had gained full authority over the Emperor. When he deposed Emperor Shao in favor of his younger brother, Emperor Xian, and had the old emperor killed, Wu Qiang began to grow skeptical and disloyal to Dong Zhuo, leading to his reassignment as Junior Minister of the Treasury, preventing Wu Qiang from handling troops in the palace. His father was also demoted to Inspector of Yu Province and was forced to move to Xu Chang. Then, Wang Yun, the Minister of the Interior, persuaded Wu Qiang to marry his daughter, one of Emperor Shao's previous concubines, Wang Po, and help him in a plot to overthrow Dong Zhuo. He was told to gain the trust of Dong Zhuo's adopted son, Lu Bu, and talk him into betraying him along with Wang Yun's adopted daughter, Diao Chan. Wu Qiang accepted, gaining an apprenticeship under Lu Bu after showing his skills with a glaive. During the Battle of Si Shui Gate, Wu Qiang was given the title Tortoise General and defended Hua Xiong's rear. He advised Hua Xiong against fighting the long-bearded general, Guan Yu, due to the aura he was expelling. Hua Xiong didn't listen and met his demise. After that, Wu Qiang withdrew to Hu Lao Gate and rendezvoused with Lu Bu's force, where he slew Wu Anguo, Han Yong and Wang Chong in one bout each and later assisted Lu Bu in retreating after his confrontation with Liu Bei, Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei. He was forced to abandon his father, who took his mother and sisters to seek refuge with Liu Biao, and his brother, Wu Cong, who was captured by Sun Jian. In Chang An, Wu Qiang & Wang Yun put their plan into action. Wu Qiang & Diao Chan persuaded Lu Bu to rebel against Dong Zhuo and raided his estate, slaying the tyrant and ending his reign of terror. However, Li Jue and Guo Si led a group of Dong Zhuo's officers and forced Lu Bu, Wu Qiang, and the others out of Chang An. Serving Lu Bu & Liu Bei While roaming the land with Lu Bu, Wu Qiang planned the conquest of Yan Province with Chen Gong. At Dingtao, Wu Qiang once again protected the rearguard, but was forced to retreat by Yue Jin & Li Dian. Under Liu Bei's service, Wu Qiang befriended Guan Yu and Liu Bei, making him feel guilty after conquering their land of Xu Province from them. As Cao Cao & Liu Bei's forces approached, Wu Qiang was able to hold his own against Yue Jin & Li Dian this time along with Xu Huang & Yu Jin. He eventually ended up dueling Guan Yu as he was the only general who could match him. After about 1,000 bouts, a worn-out Wu Qiang was ambushed and captured by Xu Zhu and Cao Ren. When asked to serve Cao Cao, Wu Qiang said that, although he had no say in the matter, he'd rather die than serve him. It was thanks to Liu Bei that Cao Cao did not have him executed. The young Shu lord vouched for his bravery and honor, allowing Cao Cao to give him over to Liu Bei as a gift for helping him defeat Lu Bu. Wu Qiang respected Cao Cao's order and went with him, acting as Liu Bei's bodyguard and adviser. He later followed Liu Bei in his coup against Cao Cao and helped Liu Bei retreat. Wu Qiang, however, was surrounded by Cao Cao's men and was captured. He was later reunited with Guan Yu when he surrendered to Cao Cao in exchange for Wu Qiang's life and the safety of Liu Bei's wives. He followed Guan Yu into serving Cao Cao at Guan Du and slew the enemy generals Gao Lan and Zhang Yue. He also staged their escape route through the five passes when it was discovered that Liu Bei served Yuan Shao and went to Runan. When they met up with Liu Bei, Wu Qiang advised him to seek refuge with Liu Biao in Jing. As the young Shu lord and his followers worried of Liu Biao neglecting them, Wu Qiang brought Sun Qian with him to Xiang Yang and appealed to Liu Biao to let them stay. Since his father had now taken up the title of Prefect of Xin Ye Commandery, Wu Qiang thought that his father would be willing to give up the area to Liu Bei as he is a scion of the Imperial Family. Wu Qiang succeeded and Liu Biao accepted Liu Bei and his army into Xin Ye, where Wu Qiang reunited with his father and trusted friends, Luo An, stylename Caozhu, and Mu Miao, stylename Zhanghan. When Xu Shu became the temporary military adviser, he consulted with Wu Qiang on how to deal with certain situations, where the latter exposed more of his knowledge about strategy and tactics. Chang Ban, Chi Bi, & Jing Province After Liu Bei gained the help of Zhuge Liang, Wu Qiang personally protected the warlord during their retreat from Chang Ban. With Zhang Fei guarding the bridge, Zhao Yun saving Liu Bei's son, and Guan Yu securing the escape route, it was up to Wu Qiang to protect their lord. He did so and drove off an ambush lead by Li Dian & Zhu Ling. During the battle, Wu Biao was killed by Xiahou Dun and Wu Qiang had no choice but to leave. He later accompanied Zhuge Liang into Jiangdong to seek assistants from Sun Quan. With his brother being a trusted officer in their ranks, Wu Qiang believed that he could talk his brother into supporting the alliance between Liu Bei & Sun Quan. After informing his brother about their father's death, Wu Cong snuck out of Jiangdong and attempted to kill Cao Cao in Xiang Yang, where Xiahou Dun captured and imprisoned him. Wu Qiang, fearing what might occur, charged with a small contingent of his best horsemen and saved his brother. Wu Qiang later protected Zhuge Liang during the Battle of Chi Bi and immediately retreated from the battlefield after the fire attack was successful and secured Jiang Ling with Zhao Yun. He rendezvoused with Guan Yu's forces and led an assault on Chang Sha as the Vanguard General, defeating Wei Yan's troops at Ba Qiu, a stronghold outside of Chang Sha that protected Guan Yu's rear when he took to the vanguard. He helped pacify Jing Province for Liu Bei and discovered 3 talented generals: De Jia, stylename Xuyan, Kuai Tuo, stylename Liaoyi, and Yin Xiao, stylename Qiandong. Although Wu Qiang believed Yin Xiao was not to be trusted, Mu Miao convinced him to accept his services. He later accompanied his lord to Jian Ye to wed Sun Shang Xiang, being his bodyguard once again. Yi Province, Han Zhong, & Fan Castle Wu Qiang, now being around his 40s, became a full-fledged advisor to Liu Bei, being the third great adviser and tactician in his force, the first and second being Zhuge Liang & Pang Tong respectively. He agreed with their strategies to seize Yi province from Liu Zhang and led an army with Pang Tong to conquer Luo Castle. When Pang Tong was killed by Zhang Ren, Wu Qiang led De Jia and their remaining forces to conquer the castle, slaying Zhang Ren in the process. Afterwards, he joined Liu Bei's main force and assaulted Cheng Du. When Ma Chao attempted to push back Liu Bei to assist Liu Zhang, Wu Qiang helped Li Hui convince him to defect to their side, seizing victory. He then marched to Jing Province to help Guan Yu push Sun Quan's forces out and helped negotiate a deal with them. Wu Qiang then left Guan Yu and went to serve at the Han Zhong Campaign with Kuai Tuo and Yin Xiao. He strategized the assault of Mt. Tiandang with Fa Zheng and helped in the defeat of Xiahou Yuan. After the conquest of Han Zhong, Wu Ming was rewarded the title of "General who Protects the Han", "Lord of Wu Xian", and Grand Commander of the Army, a title which many thought was going to be bestowed upon Guan Yu. He was also given the prestigious rank of "Dragon General" for his valor, strength, dauntlessness, and intellect, surpassing the Tiger Generals by tenfold. He was sent to defend Yong An as Governor and kept a secure line of information between Yi and Jing. While in his administrative position, Wu Qiang found Liao Hua asking for reinforcements at Fan Castle. Wu Qiang answered the call and told the tired officer to go to Shang Yong to gain reinforcements from Meng Da & Liu Feng. He then rode off with his 2 sons and daughter to help the Guan clan at Fan Castle. Hypothetical #Wu Qiang hypothesized Zhang Ren"s sneak attack and defeated him before Pang Tong could be killed and they both advance to Luo Castle. Branches Victory at Fan Castle Wu Qiang made it in time to find Guan Yu and his children held up in Mai Castle by Ding Feng and Xu Sheng. He defeated the 2 officers and planned a counterattack to capture Fan Castle. Using the rain as an advantage, Wu Qiang had dummies placed throughout Mai Castle and tricked Lu Meng & Lu Xun into running in. To that effect, Wu Qiang plotted an ambush and defeated them, forcing their withdrawal. Confident in Guan Yu's forces, Wu Qiang ordered the God of War to continue his assault on Fan Castle and Wan Castle while he pursued the fleeing Wu forces. Wu Qiang chased them out of Jiang Xia through Ba Ling and into Chang Sha. The Wu forces then fled from Chang Sha and attempted to turn the tables on Wu Qiang in Lei Yang, a city north of Gui Yang. They failed and ended up fleeing from Gui Yang to Chai Sang, where Wu no longer held any territory in Jing. Liu Bei was both impressed and thankful for Wu Qiang's service and made him Grand Marshal of Jing Province. He stationed his force in Fan Castle and made it the new provincial capital. Hearing of Guan Yu & Wu Qiang's victory and remembering their failure to send reinforcements, Meng Da & Liu Feng feared Liu Bei's wrath and defected to Cao Cao, giving him control over Shang Yong commandery. After Cao Cao forced Emperor Xian to abdicate the throne and established the Kingdom of Wei, Liu Bei established Shu and placed the Crown Prince Liu Shan in the care of Wu Qiang in Fan Castle. Huang Hao's Rebellion After Zhuge Liang successfully led the Nanzhong Campaign, he looked towards Liang & Yong Province. In that same moment, Wu asked for the lands of Jiang Xia, Chang Sha, and Gui Yang back. The Shu court was divided, some wanting to give the territories to them and others not wanting to trust them again. It was Wu Qiang, however, who believed that they should give them the territories in exchange for attacking He Fei once again. He predicted that, with both Shu and Wu focused on massive attacks on major areas in the north, Wei advisors would believe that Jing would be unable to gain reinforcements and that they could divide the allies by seizing the territory. It was a great risk, but Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang trusted him and went along with his plan. As it turned out, Wu Qiang's prediction came true, for Cao Cao's son, Cao Pi, persuaded his father in to lending him a large force to attack Jing. He was able to talk Huang Hao, one of Liu Shan's Eunuchs, in to rebelling against Shu and taking Liu Shan in Fan Castle with a majority of Wu Qiang's officers. Although it seemed like Jing would collapse, Wu Qiang stayed calm and entered Fan castle with his wife, 5 closest generals, his sons, and daughter, planning the rescue of the crown prince. With many officers in Huang Hao's ranks still loyal to Wu Qiang, the Wu clan was able to defeat Huang Hao and reclaim Fan Castle. However, before they could celebrate, Cao Pi began his march with a large force towards Fan Castle. Battle of Xin Castle & Pursuit at Shang Yong Wu Qiang prepared his forces for an immediate withdrawal. He divided the forces in two: Mu Miao, Yin Xiao, Kuai Tuo, Wang Po, and his eldest son took a few officers and peasants from Fan Castle towards Nan Jun while himself, De Jia, Luo An, his daughter, his youngest son, Liu Shan, and the rest fled to Xin Castle, a castle in northwestern Jing, to distract the main force. Wu Ming successfully diverted Cao Pi's army and led them to Xin Castle, where he held the Wei army until Mu Miao, Yin Xiao, Kuai Tuo, and his eldest son arrived with reinforcements from Yong An. In a spontaneous move, Wu Qiang had his officers evacuate the inner city, lead the Wei troops into it, and set it ablaze when the reinforcements arrived. With his forces in disarray, Cao Pi ordered a withdrawal from Xin Castle to Chang An via Shang Yong. Wu Qiang gave pursuit and cut them off at Shang Yong, where he slew the traitorous Meng Da & Liu Feng and placed ambush troops throughout the area. Although Cao Pi's forces were significantly weakened, Wu Qiang allowed him to escape to Chang An. With the Wei's invasion of Jing a failure, Liang Province and Yu province fell into the hands of Shu and Wu respectively. Wu Qiang returned to Xin Castle, rebuilt it and the city, and named it the new provincial capital of Jing. Thanks to his victory, Wu Qiang was able to prepare his troops to meet with Zhuge Liang's forces at Chang An. Battles of Mt. Hua, Feng Xiang, & Chang An As Zhuge Liang advanced his troops from Xi Liang into the Wu Zhang Plains, Wu Qiang moved his forces from Xin Castle towards Mt. Hua to claim Wei Nan, Hua Yin, and Feng Xiang, 3 cities making up the rearguard of Chang An. When the army reached Mt. Hua, they discovered that Wei Nan & Hua Yin were defended by Guo Jia and Xu Huang. Needing to get them out, Wu Qiang led them into a valley and caused a rockslide, crippling a majority of their force. With their protections weakened, Wei Nan & Hua Yin fell to Shu, allowing Wu Qiang to advance onto Feng Xiang. Jia Xu & Cao Pi were put in charge of its defense and held strong. However, thanks to a plot by Pang Tong, Cao Pi attempted to regain his honor by taking Wu Qiang's head, leading half of the army towards the main camp. Pang Tong then used a flood to weaken them, allowing Wu Qiang to charge through the Wei army and Feng Xiang. With the rearguard successfully defeated, Wu Qiang's forces charged from Feng Xiang and Wei Nan into Chang An, defeating the Wei army and taking Yong Province. Defeat at Fan Castle As reinforcements didn't seem evident, Guan Yu ordered Wu Qiang to escort their families out of Mai Castle. With guilt and sadness in his heart, Wu Qiang followed his commander's final order and retreated. He tearfully gave Liu Bei his report on Fan Castle and forcefully bowed his head on the floor several times, greatly apologizing for his failure. Knowing that Wu Qiang had tried his best and that he felt as saddened as he was, Liu Bei accepted his apologies. Wu Qiang was then informed by his lord that Liu Feng and Meng Da turned down Liao Hua's request for reinforcements and that their foolishness caused Guan Yu's death. On behalf of his fallen mentor and friend, Wu Qiang requested to march to Han Zhong and execute Liu Feng and Meng Da on the charges of treason. Liu Bei granted his request and accompanied him to announce their executions. Wu Qiang burst into the office, arrested Liu Feng, and executed him before all. His rage was so great, that Wu Qiang drove Meng Da into fear and forced him to surrender Shang Yong to Cao Cao. Battle of Yi Ling & The Southern Campaign Seeking vengeance for Guan Yu's death, Liu Bei formed a massive army against Sun Quan's force in Yi Ling. Wu Qiang was put in charge of the Vanguard and led his men against Xu Sheng and Cheng Pu. He also led Mi Fang and Fu Shiren to Liu Bei's camp when they sought to rejoin Shu with the head of the Wu General, Ma Zhong. When Liu Bei angrily declined their submission, Wu Qiang personally decapitated both traitors in one stroke. After Lu Xun's fire attack engulfed the main camp, Wu Qiang protected Liu Bei's escape to Bai Di Castle. There, Liu Bei named Wu Qiang Grand Marshal of Shu and to handle all diplomatic and militaristic issues in Yi Province. Wu Ming followed his lord's wishes and planned the Southern Campaign with Zhuge Liang. He helped capture Meng Huo 4 out of the 8 times and negotiated an alliance with him. He was successful and peacefully ended the southern disturbances. He then looked to the North with Zhuge Liang. The Northern Campaign Wu Qiang joined the Sleeping Dragon in planning the Northern Campaigns. During the assault on Tian Shui, he successfully invaded An Ding and gained control of the frontlines. He advised Zhuge Liang to not put so much faith into his current apprentice, Ma Su, and his new apprentice, Jiang Wei, for he felt that both intellects were not suitable for true leadership, Ma Su especially. When Zhuge Liang ordered Ma Su to hold Jie Ting, Wu Qiang intervened and wished for another, more experienced general to take his place. In order to allow Ma Su to display his intellect and appease the veteran marshal, the chancellor allowed Wu Qiang's generals, Wang Ping and De Jia, to accompany the young strategist and they all went to Jie Ting, where Ma Su didn't listen to Wang Ping or De Jia and was timely defeated. After news of Ma Su's defeat arrived, Wu Qiang believed that Zhuge Liang's overconfidence in Ma Su's ability got to him and led to his defeat. Although he knew it would hurt him, Wu Qiang advised Zhuge Liang to execute Ma Su, to make him an example to overconfident generals and tacticians in the army. At Chen Cang, Wu Qiang attempted to march through the road with Wei Yan. However, he was forced back by Zhang He and retreated. At Mt. Qi, Wu Qiang protected the main force's retreat and led Zhang He into an ambush, where he was killed by archers. Finally, at the Wu Zhang Plains, Wu Qiang took command of the Shu army after Zhuge Liang's death and ordered an immediate withdraw. During Wei Yan's argument with Yang Yi over succession of power, Yin Xiao began to show his own arrogance and both men were put to death by Ma Dai and Kuai Tuo, respectively, by the orders of Wu Qiang. Later Life With Zhuge Liang dead, Wu Qiang was next in line for Chancellorship. However, he passed it on to Jiang Wan, not wanting complete control over the army. He held great authority from his previous deeds and acted as a general and tactician during the later campaigns against Wei. At Mt. Xingshi, Wu Qiang planned the ambush against Cao Shuang and gave Ma Dai control over the army. He also kept a stern defense of Han Zhong. It was when he was summoned to the capital many years after Wu Zhang Plains that Wei was able to break through Han Zhong and make it to Cheng Du. Wu Qiang fought valiantly, but ended up advising Liu Shan to surrender to Sima Zhao. Impressed with Wu Qiang's wise move, Sima Zhao gave him amnesty and allowed him to live in the capital. When Jiang Wei failed in his attempt to re-establish Shu, Wu Qiang died of grief, believing that Zhuge Liang's confidence in the young tactician was misguided. Ranks & Titles This is a list of ranks that Wu Qiang held in his years of service from the Imperial Army to Shu. #General of the Rearguard: He received this rank after showing his resolve against the yellow turban bandits in Luo Yang. Was returned his war rank when the allied forces attacked Si Shui & Hu Lao Gate. Held title until Lu Bu's Force's defeat at the Battle of Xia Pi. #Bodyguard: Unofficial rank that Wu Qiang considered his own when he accompanied Liu Bei from Xia Pi, Xin Ye, and Chang Ban. #General of the Vanguard: The rank Wu Qiang held when he assisted Guan Yu in the conquest of Jing Province and Pang Tong in the conquest of Luo Castle. #General who Protects the Han: Rank given to Wu Qiang by Liu Bei after he proclaimed himself King of Hanzhong. # Lord of Wuxian: Title bestowed upon Wu Qiang by Liu Bei when he proclaimed himself King of Hanzhong. # Dragon General: Title bestowed upon Wu Qiang by Liu Bei when he proclaimed himself King of Hanzhong. Was given the title due to his dauntlessness, intellect, and strength, matching, and even surpassing, the wits of Zhuge Liang and the skill of Guan Yu. # Grand Marshal of Shu: Rank Given to Wu Qiang when Liu Bei laid on his death bed. With this title, he was entrusted with Diplomatic and Militaristic affairs in Yi Province and defense of the capital. This is a list of titles that Wu Qiang held in his years of service from the Imperial Army to Shu. #Minister of Defense: Promoted to this position by Emperor Shao for his skill at defense during the Yellow Turban Rebellion. #Junior Minister of the Treasury: Re-assigned by Dong Zhuo to weaken his authority in the Imperial Court. One reason that Wu Qiang looked to overthrow Dong Zhuo. #Marquis Budong: Posthumous title given to Wu Qiang by Sima Zhao after he died. Translates to Immovable Marquis, for his great defense. Loyal Officers This is a list of loyal officers that served under Wu Ming #Mu Miao: sworn brother of Wu Qiang. Committed suicide when Deng Ai surrounded Jian Ge. #Luo An: sworn brother of Wu Qiang. Surrendered to Sima Zhao along with Wu Qiang. #De Jia: close ally of Wu Qiang. Fought valiantly against Sima Zhao but surrendered with Wu Qiang. #Kuai Tuo: ally of Wu Qiang. Killed by Deng Ai's archers after rushing out to attack them on a dare by Mu Miao. #Yin Xiao: distrusted ally of Wu Qiang. Constantly beat and belittled his subordinates and was executed by Kuai Tuo for his arrogance. #Gao Xiang: loyal general of Shu. Scouted and recruited by Wu Qiang. #Wang Ping: orderly general from Hanzhong. Invited by Wu Qiang to join Liu Bei after their subjugation of Hanzhong. #Zhang Yi: loyal general of Shu. Given amnesty by Liu Bei due to Wu Qiang's kindness. #Li Hui: minister of Shu. Assisted Wu Qiang in convincing Ma Chao to join them. #Fu Rong: loyal general of Liu Bei. Was a subordinate general under Wu Qiang until his death at Yi Ling. #Fu Qian: son of Fu Rong. Followed Wu Qiang during and after his father's death. Weapon & Items Wu Qiang's main weapon is a glaive forged by his father. When Wu Biao was forging it, he accidentally used a black, ugly metal to cast the blade and attempted to throw it out. Wu Qiang, however, saw its majesty and swung it at a tree. The tree was sliced clean through and the chunk flew 5 feet and the blade wasn't even chipped. Wu Qiang fashioned a dragon trinket, placed it on the blade's base and named it "The Black Dragon" because the dark blade resembled black scales. Significant Battles A list of Wu Qiang's most important battles: #Battle of Hu Lao Gate #Battle of Xia Pi #Battle of Chang Ban #Battle of Ba Qiu #Battle of Luo Castle #Battle of Jing Province #Battle of Mt. Dingjun #Battle of Fan Castle Fictional Battles after Fan Castle: #Pursuit at Ba Ling #Battle of Lei Yang #Huang Hao's Rebellion #Battle of Xin Castle #Pursuit at Shang Yong #Battle of Mt. Hua #Battle of Feng Xiang #Battle of Chang An Historical Battle after Fan Castle: #Battle of Yi Ling #Battle of Nan Zhong #Battle of Tian Shui #Battle of Mt. Qi #Battle of Jieting #Battle of Chen Cang #Battle of Wu Zhang Plains #Battle of Mt. Xingshi #Battle of Cheng Du Trivia WIP Category:Kure S. Akira Category:Created Character Category:Shu Kingdom Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Strategist Category:Minister Category:Loyalist Category:Character